In recent imaging apparatuses, increases in number of pixels, image quality, and speed have been demanded, whereas further downsizing has also been demanded. As an imaging apparatus that satisfies such demands, a laminated-type imaging apparatus is proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The laminated-type imaging apparatus has a structure in which a chip including a signal processing circuit formed thereon is used instead of a support substrate of the imaging apparatus, and a pixel portion is superimposed thereon. With such a configuration, the downsizing of the imaging apparatus is proposed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-17720